Forever and Ever
by Padawan Jess Kenobi
Summary: Sirius learns his best friend is to have a baby. Drama and a bit of humor I suppose, mostly for an excited Sirius. Very fluffy!


Title: Forever and Ever

Author: PadawanJessKenobi

Summary: Sirius learns his best friend is to have a baby. Drama and a bit of humor I suppose, mostly for an excited Sirius. Very fluffy. Just a little something for the holidays, I guess. Please review!! Thanks!

There was a knock at the door, and James hurried towards it, a smile already forming on his lips. It could only be Sirius. There was more impatient knocking a second later, the taps made in succession to produce the tune of "Jingle Bells." BR

James threw open the door, and was met by the sight of his best friend Sirius Black. James noticed that it was snowing lightly, and guessed that it had begun not 30 minutes ago, by the thin sheet of snow covering the ground.

Sirius stood on his doorstep, grinning broadly. He was holding something on his hands. Holding it up to James' face, he cheerfully exclaimed, "Merry Christmas! Girl Scout cookies?"

James stared at the box of what he now saw was chocolate chip cookies. "Merry Christmas to you too," he answered, even though Christmas wasn't really for another two weeks. He examined the box, "you didn't steal these from some little girl scout, did you, Padfoot?" he joked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius made a show of looking behind himself carefully, and giving James shifty eyes, and then shoved the box into his hands as he darted inside. James just laughed and rustled his friend's silky raven hair, the snow melting already in the comfortable heat of his house. BR

Sirius placed a Santa had on his head that he had under his arm and smiled.

"So what've you been up to, Paddy?" James asked, blowing at the cotton ball on Sirius' hat.

"Nothing much, really. What about you? Talk to Remus or Peter lately?"

"Talked to Remus a few days ago, but I haven't seen Peter lately."

"And how is my lovely Lily? WHERE ARE YOU, LILS? SIRIUS HAS ARRIVED!" Sirius shouted into the air before James could answer him.

"She's at the store, getting… things…" James desperately wanted to tell Sirius the news. He was practically jumping with excitement, but he managed to control himself.

Sirius immediately caught the choked way James said "things," and immediately his smiling lips creased into an expression of concern.

"Is she alright?" he asked quickly.

"Well," James started, deciding to have some fun with his friend first, "she's been having stomach pains lately, but she'll be fine. It'll take a while, though, until she is completely and totally well. She says she feels like something inside her is kicking her constantly, without cease."

"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed, too worried to interpret what James was saying. "And you let her go to the store alone on a day like this? In the snow? She could get even sicker! I want you to march over there right now and pick her up, else she'll freeze her ass off, and get even more sick, and-"

"Padfoot, shut up." James commanded. "I was just messing around. Lily's not sick, she's… she's… Lily's _pregnant_," he whispered.

Sirius, who had been talking over James stopped suddenly, his mouth half-open. His eyes popped out almost comically. His handsome face was frozen into one of shock. James grew worried when Sirius didn't so much as breathe for 10 seconds, as he continued to stare at James. Maybe this was a bad time to tell him…

"You're going to have a kid?"

James nodded.

"You… BASTARD!" Sirius shouted, one of the largest grins James had ever seen spreading over his best friend's face. James was about to speak when Sirius launched his thin and lithe frame through the air to grab James into a huge hug, and tackle him onto the ground.

"Padfoot… can't… breathe…" James choked out as Sirius sat on his lungs.

"I don't fucking care!" Sirius laughed. He laughed loudly again. "That's my boy, James! That's my boy, Jamesiekins, you're my boy!" He jumped off of James' chest and began to run around the living room, whooping and laughing as he did so. He jumped on the couch, his black boots leaving a wet mark Lily wouldn't approve of on her emerald pillows.

James slowly got up smiling. He had been a little worried about what Sirius' reaction might have been, but he saw the his best friend was sincerely as excited as he was.

Sirius rushed over to James and took his arms in his hands, and began to dance a wild jig with James. Sirius was still laughing as he let go of James and ran across the room.

"Bloody insane, that one," James muttered to himself.

Sirius suddenly stopped and looked at James, who thought he might be done celebrating. Sirius grinned even wider than before, and James couldn't help thinking that Sirius' face had the elasticity of a rubber band.

Sirius laughed great barks of laughter, and bounded across the room towards James again, apparently going for another hug. He once again tackled James to the ground, laying on him. BR BR

James let out on "ooph" at the impact of Sirius' muscular body.

"You are the BIGGEST bastard in the whole world!" Sirius bellowed, ruffling James' already messy black hair. "Prongs! PRONGS! YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!"

James felt a smile creep over his lips, growing until he too was grinning like a complete loon. Sirius mussed up his hair again until both friends were laughing and couldn't stop.

They hardly even heard the front door open until they caught sight of red hair and a dark blue jacket.

"Cheating on me with Sirius, I see, James," she said mock sternly as she wiped her freezing hands on her jeans.

"LILS!" Sirius cried, jumping off James and sprinting 10 feet to Lily, almost knocking her over. He stopped and stared at her for a second before picking her up in his arms and spinning her around in circles.

"Put me down, Sirius!" she shrieked as she laughed.

"Did you know you're going to have a BABY?!" Sirius shouted, hugging her neck.

She laughed at the absurdity of the question. "I see James has told you," she giggled, placing a few shopping bags on a small round table.

James got up and walked over to his beautiful wife and handsome best friend. "I've been tackled twice and nearly suffocated to death twice." James affirmed.

Lily smiled, and placed Sirius' Santa hat that had fallen off in his excitement, back on his head. Sirius looked between the two people he loved most in the world.

"I'm really happy for you guys," he said softly. His insane laughing fits had died down. He was beginning to realize how much care the baby would need. When the baby came, James and Lily would spend all of their time with him of her, which meant Sirius would probably see them less and less all the time.

James seemed to read Sirius' mind. "We're going to spend every second of every day with our baby," he started.

Sirius looked down and played with the tie of his leather jacket. "Yeah, I know," he whispered.

"Sirius," Lily said with such softness in her voice that he lifted his head to look at her. She placed her slightly cold hands on his cheeks. She smiled as she looked into his deep gray-blue eyes and saw the unshed tears in them. Her kind gaze brought a raindrop of a tear from Sirius' eye. She brought up an elegant finger and caught the tear.

"Sirius," James said softly, wrapping an arm around his friend's bony shoulders. "We'll be spending all our time with him."

Sirius started to look down again, but James shook his shoulders until Sirius looked into his hazel eyes. In them, he saw, sincerity, friendship, and love. "And we want you to be here for every one of those seconds."

Sirius stared at him in disbelief and uncovered joy. "You mean that?" he asked.

"Well, I was originally thinking about changing the lock on our door so you could never get in, but if you keep bringing us those cookies," Lily said, motioning to the box of Girl Scout cookies lying on the table where James had placed them. "We just might have to allow you to come visit." Lily couldn't help but smile at Sirius' trademark handsomely cheeky grin, which made his cerulean and gray eyes sparkle like twin stars.

"Speaking of which, you must agree to two things if you wish to be here all the time," James said.

Sirius nodded eagerly.

"You must always agree to bring food," James winked.

"Done," Sirius laughed. "And the second?"

James' face smoothed into a serious expression as he looked at Lily. She nodded. "Padfoot," James started, "how do you feel about… about being Harry's Godfather?"

Sirius looked as if he had been slapped. "Are you serious?" He whispered.

"No, you are," James joked, reverting back to the age-old jest. Sirius smiled, partially in amusement, half in disbelief.

"Of course. OF COURSE!" he shouted, suddenly grabbing them in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you James, Lily! I'll be the best damn godfather ever!"

"I know," James said softly as Lily smiled.

"But I can't help wondering… why me? I'm obviously not the most responsible person in the world. You could have picked Remus, he would've made a great godfather for the child." Sirius asked, curiosity on his voice.

"I have to admit that you are one of the most reckless people I have ever known, Padfoot," James winked. "However, I also happen to know that you are the most trust-worthy. I trust Remus with my life, as I do you. However, in a godfather, I trust my boy's life to you, and you are the only one I would even consider for this. You are my brother, Sirius."

Sirius smiled at this, and blinked back tears. "As you are mine." He put his arm around Lily's shoulders and drew her to him gently. "And I can't forget about my big sister, now can I?" he smiled.

Lily sniffled and leaned her head against his strong shoulder for a few seconds to show her friendship. The three stood in comfortable silence, until Sirius broke it with a puzzled expression.

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked.

James shrugged and took Sirius' head into his hands. He felt the silky hair under his fingers, and placed their heads together gently in what for them passed as a secret handshake at Hogwarts.

"I just know. I know this as I know you are my best friend and brother."

"Forever and ever," Sirius answered with a smile.

It wouldn't be the holidays without a little corn, right? :P I know its late, but I hope everyone had a great Christmas and wonderful holidays! Please review! (late Christmas present? :P)


End file.
